Electronic messages often include embedded or attached objects such as multimedia objects. Objects that have been sent and received may be made available outside the context of the message in which they are communicated. However, conventional processes for identifying and making accessible an embedded or attached object generally have required manual actions by a user, rendering them cumbersome and inconsistent.